


May I Have This Dance?

by Misttiique



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Party, Dancing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Chat Noir holds out his hand, and asks, “May I have this dance?”But, Ladybug shakes her head. “I can’t dance.”“Can’t or won’t?” he teases. “Take my hand and I’ll lead you.”She bites her bottom lip as she hesitates, one hand reaching for his but she stops short. In her mind, she knows it’ll be good for the mission or at least progresses them a little further.He holds out his hand again as if repeating his offer.Finally, Ladybug takes it and Chat Noir pulls her toward him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	May I Have This Dance?

If only Ladybug could enjoy this party. But, no, she’s stuck on a mission to keep Chloe — of all people — safe at the Christmas party that Chloe’s father is hosting. If she had her way, she would have loved to keep the entire outfit. Her shimmery scarlet red gown sways along with her as she does a turn in front of the floor-length mirror of her room. She marvels at every minute detail of the gown, wishing she could keep it forever. Today, she’s also swapped her pink pumps for red stilettos and her bag for a black clutch. 

If it weren’t for the party, she would have been joined with her family in her relative’s home to celebrate Christmas. 

She has a mission tonight and it is one that’s more or less planned for. The gown and accessories didn’t come cheap, but they might come in handy, hopefully.

The final element of her outfit is her mask. It’s an intricate black lace mask, that’s complete with red finishings. She fixes it onto her face, making sure it’s secure and doesn't ruin her long raven hair. Ladybug knows she’ll be unrecognizable because right now, she herself is having a hard time recognizing herself in the mirror. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

Sensing her worry, Tikki appears. “Ladybug, the mission will go according to plan. Don’t worry!”

Ladybug smiles softly, “I know, Tikki.” 

Tikki sits on her shoulder and offers her an encouraging pat. Outside, a car blares its horn: her ride is here. 

Since everything else is covered, Ladybug shouldn’t have had to worry. And yet, she is full of anxiety during the limo ride to the party venue. 

She realizes that it’s not just an ordinary Christmas party once she’s reached. It’s a glamorous Christmas ball filled with celebrities, wealthy guests and even some government officials. This is all so much more fancy that the party she had pictured only moments ago. 

The only calm she can hope for would be in the form of Chat Noir. Over the years they’ve spent working as partners, they both still had no idea of each other’s true identity. Despite that, it didn’t stop the trust she feels when she’s with him. It’s almost as if he knows her true self like no one ever has or ever will. 

The ballroom is lit brightly, shining to its surroundings like a beacon of stars. The moment Ladybug steps into the ballroom, she feels heads turning toward her and all their eyes tracing every part of her. Those heads turn as she takes a few more cautious steps, cameras start to click, which makes Ladybug even more nervous. 

“Um… what are they all staring at?” Ladybug asks Tikki, who hides in her clutch. “I should be inconspicuous for missions, not recognized at all,” she complains. 

“They’re all staring at you silly,” Tikki answers. “You’re the stunning and quite literally the belle of the ball. Of course, they should be staring at you!”

Her dress catches the light of the giant golden chandelier above, making her shine like a ruby. More cameras snap away and she wonders if she should even stop and pose for the pictures. Her breath quickens and she briskly walks into the large venue. People further in are huddled in their own little groups, paying less attention to their surroundings. True enough, she catches sight of a mane of fluffy blonde hair. 

With her gown swaying around her, she hurries toward someone whom she vaguely recognizes to be Chat Noir. However, she’s only a few steps away when she realizes her mistake in her haste; it’s someone else, who is most definitely not Chat Noir.

Her shoulders droop with a sigh as she asks herself where could he be when she really needs him the most?

A tap on the shoulder makes her spin around to find exactly who she’s looking for. She’s startled at first and her breath gets caught in her chest. He could have been a completely different person — someone who looked like he could fit in without a problem in this upper-class crowd — that she couldn’t have recognized at once. 

With his blonde hair gelled back neatly and his usual outfit replaced by a crisp, formal suit, he looks like the definition of elegance. Even, his mask has a velvety feel to it. Ladybug feels her jaw go slack at the sight of this version of Chat Noir, only being able to see a semblance of his usual self in his crooked half-smile. 

“Hey, I’ve been looking all over for you,” he says, his tone is still the same, unlike his appearance. “Though, I can hardly recognize you, M’Lady.”

“Same here, Chat Noir. I’m definitely glad you’re here now.” Ladybug smiles, feeling more hopeful of the mission now. And, it also might have been that she was staring at Chat Noir. The more she looks at him, the larger her smile gets, or that’s what she thinks she’s doing. 

“Uh… anyway,” she continues, closing her eyes before she ends up losing her thoughts at the sight of Chat Noir. “We have a mission to keep an eye out for Chloe. We just need to be on a lookout for anything that could be suspicious,” she says. 

Her mind is always on the mission, as it should be, but sometimes her distraction comes in the form of her partner. He’s more than just a crime fighter or a hero. As she’s come to learn over the years, he’s also one of the sweetest and most caring person she’s ever met. A part of her knows she should reveal to him her feelings but the other less hopeful part thinks they’ll never be able to work as well as they were doing — just as friends. It’ll be too much to complicate their non-hero part of their lives anyway. 

“Then, we should get a better view of the place. How about over there?” Chat Noir points into the centre of the place, right smack in the middle of the dancing crowd, where Chloe is currently dancing with another masked guest. “It’ll be a good vantage point with a full view of our surroundings,” he explains.

Chat Noir has a point, it’ll be much easier to spot the akumatized villain from the middle of the hall and protect Chloe at the same time. 

A new song starts playing, it’s a slow one that seems to be a favourite among the rest of the guests. More and more couples start to fill the dancefloor. Ladybug sucks in her breath, she knows she isn’t the best at dancing, much less with so many people around. 

Chat Noir holds out his hand, and asks, “May I have this dance?”

But, Ladybug shakes her head. “I can’t dance.”

“Can’t or won’t?” he teases. “Take my hand and I’ll lead you.”

She bites her bottom lip as she hesitates, one hand reaching for his but she stops short. In her mind, she knows it’ll be good for the mission or at least progresses them a little further. 

He holds out his hand again as if repeating his offer. 

Finally, Ladybug takes it and Chat Noir pulls her toward him. Gently, he takes her hand and places it on his shoulder and puts his own hand on her lower back. The hand that she offers is still held by his other one, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her own, calming her nerves. 

“Who says you can’t dance? You’re great at it,” murmurs Chat Noir. His tone is encouraging and light, but Ladybug can’t help but feel like she’s about to make a mistake. 

“I’m not,” she answers honestly. 

“You are. Trust me on this one.” Chat Noir smiles and it’s one of those dazzling ones that makes her heart skip a beat every time she sees it, especially after successful missions. Sometimes, she thinks to herself that her only motivation to succeed in missions is to see that gorgeous grin upon his face. 

She rolls her eyes playfully with a smirk. “Then, that’s because I’ve got you to lead me. So, thank you.”

“I know, I’ve got some skills. But, that’s only when I’m dancing with the most beautiful girl around.”

Ladybug’s cheeks heat up until her blushing matches the colour of her dress. She looks away from Chat Noir’s enchanting green eyes and onto a distant spot in the crowd. She’s on a mission but her heart has never felt so full. What were the chances of being in a mission that made one feel like they were in a fairytale: the dress, the dancing and the handsome prince at one's side? 

For the first time that night, she lets herself relax, immersing herself in the moment. Closing her eyes, she allows herself to be led by Chat Noir’s movements. She wishes this dream could go on forever, but the music eventually stops and their dancing ends. 

“M’Lady, there’s… uh… something I want to tell you,” Chat Noir starts, as both of them walk back to their previous spot.

“Did you see something just now on the dance floor? Do you think the akumatized person is already here?” Ladybug’s mind jumps straight back to mission-mode. 

“No, it’s… uh, something else actually,” Chat Noir says, a little nervously. Now, it seems like it’s his turn for him to blush. 

He sucks in a breath, and Ladybug can tell it’s something very important. 

“Bugaboo, I like you. And, I like you a lot. I know… I know you… you might not exactly feel the same way, but dancing with you just now… has been a dream come true and I…” Chat Noir sighs, before continuing. “I just needed to say how I felt — I like you, and it’s more than just a friend or a partner.”

Ladybug’s eyes widen in shock, she doesn’t know if this is really happening; if Chat Noir really likes her or not. 

Then, it sinks in slowly. 

Chat Noir’s earnest smile and his hand still holding onto her tethers her to reality. Chat Noir has just revealed her feelings and she knows she’s been longing to do the same. 

“Chat Noir, I think I’ve fallen for you for a long time now. And, yes, even now, I still like you,” Ladybug confesses. 

She looks down at their intertwined hands and smiles, a warmth blooming in her chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
